Birthday Surprise
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: Jane and Maura have been friends all during high school. Things have recently changed... and after having a talk at Jane's... they end up in bed together... how do they get there? Rizzles


**Birthday Surprise**

**Summary: Jane and Maura have been friends all during high school. Things have recently changed... and after having a talk at Jane's... they end up in bed together... how do they get there? Rizzles**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Rizzoli and Isles... but if i did Maura and Jane would be dating or at least experimenting of the female gender together... sex wise ;) lol**

* * *

><p>"Come on Maura, my Ma already said that you could come over she already talked to your parents too," Jane tells her friend Maura.<p>

"But this is at the last minute, you know how I like planning things ahead of time."

"I know you do, but it's my birthday and I want to spend the night with my best friend."

"I'm really your best friend," Maura smiled.

"Of course, I never invite anybody over for my birthday."

"But what about clothes?" Maura asked, confused.

"You can wear some of my clothes."

"Is that what best friends do?"

"Well you are my first best friend, but my brother Tommy and his friends share clothes all the time."

Maura shrugs, "So are we going to have a ride to your house, or we have to walk?"

"Maur, you already know that my house is only five blocks away."

"That is a far distance for a woman wearing heels."

"What do you want me to carry you on my back or something?"

"You could," Maura smirked, feeling her cheeks heat up.

"I forgot that I can't joke around you, you my dear friend take things too seriously."

"Some people think it is sweet, just like that I can't lie."

"Oh yeah, I know you can't lie, remember this morning?"

"Sorry Jane, but you were the one who asked me how you dressed today."

"I really hafta teach you how to lie."

"Lying is a really bad habit."

"Yeah so is biting your nails."

"I... anyways, are you going to carry me or not?"

"The things I do for you Maura Isles," Jane shook her head and squatted down as Maura got on her back wrapping legs around Jane's waist and arms around her neck.

It took almost twenty minutes to make it to Jane's place. Jane lowered Maura down onto the porch.

"Thanks Jane, I owe you one."

"Yeah you do," Jane smiled and opened the front door.

"Well if it isn't my 19 year old daughter, sorry I wasn't here earlier, I got called into work earl," Frank Rizzoli Sr. hugged his daughter.

"Hey Pop, thanks," Jane kissed her father's cheek.

"And how are you doing, Miss Isles?" Frank pulled her into a hug, he was very fond of Jane's friend, she got in trouble less.

"I'm doing exceptionally well Mr. Rizzoli."

"Oh please just call me Frank."

Maura nodded, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Where's Ma and the little monsters?" Jane asked.

"In the kitchen they've been bothering your poor mother about when is she going to start the cake."

"I'll go help her out, come on Maura," Jane grabbed Maura's wrist and walked her into the kitchen.

"Hey you guys," Jane greets and her two brothers turn around.

"Happy birthday Janie," Frankie kissed his sister's cheek.

"I can't believe my sister is 19 already," Tommy hugged his sister.

"Yeah and you are still 15, but act like a five year old."

Tommy rolled his eyes, "Anyways, long time no see Maura, you're looking beautiful today."

"Tommy, Maura is not interested okay, you are too young for her anyways."

"Age is just a number my old sister."

"Hey watch who you're calling old."

Maura shook her head, Jane and her brother Tommy were always teasing each other, and sometimes it turned into a wrestling match.

"Jane Rizzoli," Angela walked into the kitchen giving her daughter a hug. "Glad you made it back home, these two were about to drive me up the wall."

"They tend to do that Ma," Jane laughed.

"Hey why can Jane pick on us for?" Tommy whined.

"Because I'm a girl."

"You may be a girl, but you fight like a damn dude."

"Language Tommy," Angela crossed her arms. "Anyways, Maura, are you doing good, sorry for my children."

"No Angela, I'm used to them now," Maura smiled.

"At least someone is," Angela gave Maura a side hug. "Now why don't you kids get out of the kitchen and go do something so I won't be distracted."

They all nod and left the kitchen. Tommy suggested that they should play two-on-two basketball, but Maura didn't play and Frankie always ended up getting hurt.

"Fine, do you want to make a bet Janie?" Tommy smirked.

"And what is that?"

"If I win, I can ask out your friend."

"No Tommy, I don't want you dating my best friend, your last relationship lasted not even an hour, just because she wouldn't have sex with you right away."

"Well someone should have sex with Maura," Tommy smiled.

"Nobody is sleeping with my friend okay, she's too good for both you and Frankie."

"Oh really?" Tommy turned his head and on the porch swing Frankie and Maura were talking.

"I'm going to beat his ass," Jane balled her fists.

"Come on Janie, if Frankie wants Maura you can't do anything about it."

"At least he won't want to sleep with her in the first hour of their relationship," Jane reasoned, more for herself.

"I know you care for your friendship with the girl, but Frankie needs to be happy."

"Okay, if I beat you this game, I'll give them permission to date. And if you beat me... I'll do your homework the rest of the school year."

"You got yourself a game Janie," Tommy shook her hand, and they finally started playing.

"Wonder what took them so long to start."

"Recently they've been making bets, and change it up everytime. Usually Jane kicks my brother's butt, it's quite funny. So what's been up with you lately?"

"I've been doing good."

"That's good, are you still seeing that one Robert guy?"

"We broke up like three months ago, actually he broke up with me, just because he thought he had feelings for someone else, but then he decided he was being stupid and it was just a crush and he wanted me back."

"What a jerk, did you confront him?"

"No, but Jane punched him in the face, almost breaking his nose."

"Damn," Frankie smirked. "So, are you looking for a relationship?"

"Are you asking me out Frankie?" Maura smiled.

"Maybe, I've always liked you, but never really said anything. You make me feel good inside. You're very beautiful."

"Aw Frankie, that's sweet of you, but I'm really not looking for anything at the moment," Maura stated and looked at Jane while saying that.

"Oh damn, I embarrased myself didn't I? You like my sister don't you."

"I... don't... um," she ran a hand through her hair, and breathed hard. "Okay truth is, she's the first girl I found myself attracted to."

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time that happened, a few of her other friends who were girls really liked Janie, but I thought they were interested in me. Everytime a girl admitted that she had a thing for Jane to her, she always got uncomfortable about it."

"Oh... so if she turned those away, most likely she'll do the same to me, I guess I can't confess my feelings for her."

"I don't know, I see the way she looks at you sometimes, she never looked at a girl in that way. I think you might be the girl who actually has a chance, plus you two do seem to match."

"You really think so?" Maura asked and Frankie nodded, patting her hand.

"You should just go for it, I don't think it'll end well."

"And you'll be okay with it?" Maura asked.

"I will be Maur, trust me don't feel guilty about it, you want to just watch them play basketball?"

Maura nodded and they finally turned their attention on the game. Within the next hour Tommy had won, and Jane ended up with a bruised side, from Tommy elbowing her by 'accident' in the same place.

They came back into the house, and Tommy ran to go take his shower first since he won.

"So you and Frankie seem kind of close," Jane told Maura as the sat on the couch, Frankie was helping his father, fix the sink in the kitchen.

"No, we're just really good friends, he's a real sweet guy."

"He is when it comes to women."

"He's not actually my type."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because lately I've been feeling like I'm not the same person I used to be."

"What are you saying Maura?"

"I think I'm gay Jane."

Jane looked at Maura in surprise, "I never knew that, since when?"

"A little while now, I'm sorry I never told you, when Frankie found out he was okay with it."

"Well who is it do you like, there is this one girl at school who might look good with you."

"Jane," Maura ran a hand through her hair. "Can we talk somewhere else, they might overhear us."

"Um... okay," Jane asked a little confused.

There was silence as they climbed the stairs and went into Jane's room, closing the door.

"So, Maura, what is so secretive?"

"Please don't freak out, Frankie said that you usually feel uncomfortable, but Jane... I... I like you."

Jane's jaw dropped, "You do?"

"Yeah, but we are friends and I understand that it would be awkward if we dated and then didn't get along, so... now you know."

"Maura," Jane scooted closer to her friend. "I have a confession to make to you."

"What is it?"

"The only reason I turned the other girls away during high school because I realized that I was in love with my friend."

It was Maura's turn to look in Jane in shock, "You love me?"

Jane nodded, and pushed Maura's hair behind her ear, kissing her cheek. "I do Maura, but I never knew if you would feel the same way."

"Oh Jane," Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck. Jane kissed the top of Maura's head.

Jane leaned into Maura, slowly their lips met, but they were interrupted by a banging on the door. They jumped back and heard Tommy say he was done with his shower.

"Okay!" Jane yelled and then turned to Maura. "You can last a few minutes with my family while I shower right?" Jane's thumb caressed her cheek.

"Of course," Maura smiled, and gave Jane a small kiss. "So what are we now?"

"I think it's safe to say that you my dear are my girlfriend."

"Really?" Maura's eyes brightened up, and Jane kissed down Maura's neck.

"Yeah, the greatest birthday present I could ever ask for."

Maura's eyes got wet, "You are too amazing Janie," Maura wiped her cheeks and Jane kissed the tip of her girlfriend's nose.

"Let me go shower, and we can talk more later."

"Or maybe we won't have to talk at all."

"Now that sounds like a tempting offer," Jane winked, grabbing her pajamas and kissing Maura once more, before going in the shower.

Maura went down to go hang with the Rizzoli's she finally realized just how much she loved this family.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next couple of hours went quick after eating dinner, Frank and Angela got ready for bed, Tommy passed out on the couch, and Frankie was going to take a shower and go to sleep.

Jane and Maura were on Jane's bed, wrapped in each other's arms, snuggling together on top of the covers.

"This feels nice," Jane rubbed her girlfriend's back, and gently kissed her neck.

"I can't believe all this time, we could have been doing that."

"Yeah, we really hafta make up for all that lost time."

"I'm one step ahead of you," Maura smiled, and straddled Jane's waist.

"Maura, I haven't had sex in years," Jane told her girlfriend, but damn did she want to be inside Maura. "Plus, do you think that would be going too fast?"

Maura shrugged, "I had sex the first week of me being with Robert."

"Was that your first time having sex altogether?"

"I was sixteen, it was a rough night I had sex with my close male friend, and then in the middle of the night he got up and left."

"But you never had sex with a woman?" Jane asked, wanting to be sure.

"No, so we'll both be new at this."

"I love you and all Maura, but are you sure we are ready for sex?"

Maura sighed, "Yeah, you're right, I just feel really good about this."

"Me too sweetie, but I don't think I'm ready for this just yet."

"I understand completely," Maura kissed Jane's lips softly.

"Alright, so do you want to go to bed?"

Maura nodded, "Sure, can I borrow some pajamas?"

"Of course," Jane nodded and brought her a Boston Red Sox Jersey and boxer shorts.

"I'll go in the bathroom and change."

"Alright sweetheart," Jane kissed her softly. As Maura went into the bathroom, Jane started to change, since usually she only slept in underwear and a bra, she decided to put on a white tank top and boxer shorts as well.

Maura came back momentarily, and Jane looked her girlfriend up and down.

"Damn you look hot," Jane smirked and patted the bed to let Maura get in. Jane pulled her close and kissed her softly. It started out slow and gentle but got more passionate, so they ended up making out for a little while until they both got tired and eventually fell asleep.

The last thing on Jane's mind was... _This was the greatest birthday of my life._

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yeah you guys were hoping for sex weren't you... sorry I didnt input it, but i decided I didnt want their relationship to start fast. So what did you think all comments are welcomed... but I havent went over this... i just wanted another one shot posted... so if i got spelling grammer mistakes i'm really sorry about it. just REVIEW PLEASE :)<em>**


End file.
